The Swan Song
by Noon.Recluse
Summary: AU/OC-Bella knew that she loved Edward but could she drop her family for a manpire she felt was her eternity? Well, if Helen and Charlie Swan have any say in it, not on their life. "I know I haven't been there to watch you grow up but I'll be damned if I'll sit around and watch you die!" This is how lives are shaped, changed, and molded for strength.
1. In the beginning

**AU/OC- Bella knew she loved Edward but could she drop her family for a manpire she knew was her eternity? Well, if Helen and Charlie Swan have any say in it, not on their life. "I know I haven't been there to watch you grow up but I'll be damned if I'll sit around and watch you die!" This is how lives are shaped, changed, and molded for strength. Pain, suffering, loss and betrayal are always a bridge to either growth or destruction.**

~O~

_Alright. Let's get this thing started. I'm going to start this right off by saying that this is really AU, like super AU. Let me list the things that will be changed in this series. I want to tell you right now that this will be the longest AN from me you'll see. :)_

_-__**Charlie and Renee meet a wee bit earlier in the series. (1981 to be precise.) Their age will also be changed**__. Not a serious amount, just enough_

_**-James will be an actual villain. **__He will be so much more interesting… I hope._

_-__**There will be battles and there will be consequences for the characters.**__ This is not a 'happily ever after for all' situation._

_-__**Leah and Sam are not going to be a couple**__. I found that completely unnecessary and no other reason than to create stupid and pointless drama. There will be unrequited love and that will actually fuel another romance I have in mind._

_-__**NO IMPRINTING!**__ This will not exist because… well, I just thought it was kind of dumb. While it may make for a great comedy in a future fic it doesn't fit into my vision._

_-__**There will be OC's and it is possible that they may funk with cannon**__. I haven't decided yet. It's very possible that they won't but I can't rule anything out._

_**-I'm going to pull out my artistic license and do some tweaking to some of the meyerpire lore. **__It's a surprise!_

_If anyone really wants to know why I have issues with these things feel free to pm me. _

_I want to get this out in the open, I'm not really a fan of Twilight. I have read all the books and own all the movies, (It was a gag gift from my friend) and have done a fair amount of research. The reason why I'm doing this? Well, I like some of the characters. Many of the characters were interesting and I'd like to expand on some of them. I mean no disrespect to the fans of this series and no disrespect to the author and owner of this franchise, Stephenie Meyer. I own nothing and am just playing around with a world. I. AM. GOD!_

_I'll stop now._

_With all that out of the way, enjoy!_

~O~

Charlie Swan couldn't do anything as he watched his wife walk out of his life, he couldn't do anything to stop her from also taking his heart. Renee was his light for many years and to watch his light slowly disappear from his life, it was terrifying. He had never felt more exposed, more vulnerable in his life than this moment.

He felt his chest clench as his young daughter Bella looked at him as Renee put her in the cab. Her large eyes seemed to search her father. She hiccupped and began to cry as her mother set the car seat. After adjusting the seat, Renee closed the door but not before cooing affectionately at her daughter, a small attempt to appease the cab driver that sighed at the wailing child. Renee turned to the small house one last time and frowned. Time stopped in that moment for the both of them. Their eyes locked and a pulse resounded between the both of them. It was everything that began when they first met, it was passion, tenderness, affection, comfort, emotion, and love. It swirled around the both of them like a ghost, something that will be long forgotten but always there. Renee sighed and waved in a halfhearted gesture at her husband and got into the other side of the car. Charlie watched as his life drove off into the horizon. He could feel tears beginning to well up and fall as he lost sight of the car. He brought a hand up and wiped at the tears and startled when he felt a small hand wrap around his unoccupied hand. His eyes snapped down to gaze upon a small child with dark hair and blue eyes. He smiled and bent down to pick up the girl.

"Hey, sweetie. I guess we better get you some lunch, huh?" The little girl beamed at him. "I think your mom made you a lunch."

She wasn't sure why he was crying, she assumed it was because he was hungry. "It's okay, daddy. We can share it."

Charlie felt a sob climbing up his throat and clutched the young girl in a desperate hug. "I love you, Helen."

~O~

Helen Miriam Swan didn't like to wait. It was just something that bothered her and when she was bothered, she got antsy. First, she started bouncing up and down. Then, she added her arms letting them bounce around with her feet.

"Helen, stop fidgeting. You look like you have to pee."

Helen looked at her dad and sighed. "Maybe I do."

Charlie ran a hand through his hair. "Don't be difficult, not today. Your sister is coming to live with us and you're acting like a 10 year old. You are 20 years old and I really hope this is just from a lack of sleep." He placed his hands on the young woman's shoulders in an attempt to stop her bouncing.

Helen shook her head and stopped her bouncing. "Sorry, dad. I just, it's been a while since I've seen Bella and I guess I'm a little anxious. You can couple that with my bout of insomnia, too. Maybe I should have just stayed home."

"Nonsense. You have been waiting for this day and don't deny it. I saw that calendar in your room, kid."

Helen snorted. "Gee, and here I thought I was careful about hiding that."

"I'm not too old to understand sarcasm, Hel. It's actually a timeless practice." Both Charlie and Helen laughed. Charlie noticed people departing the hangar and grinned. "Don't look now but the passengers are getting off the plane."

When Charlie and Helen first laid eyes on Bella, their little Bella, they couldn't believe it. She was beautiful. Her hair had grown since the last time they had seen her and it grew lush and wavy. No longer a small, slightly chubby child, Bella grew into her baby weight and became a rather fetching teenager. Helen could see both her mother and her father in her. She had her dad's eyes, deep and dark, but she had her mother's smile, warming and kind. One thing that she adopted from her parents, as did she, was the patented pale complexion.

Charlie was the first to approach Bella and gave her an awkward hug. "Hey, Bella. It's good to see you."

"Hey, Charlie." Bella replied with a rather defeated tone.

Helen walked up to her younger sister, a smile plastered on her face. "Hey, Bells." Bella returned her smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Helen grabbed her sister and hugged her with all her might.

"H-Hels." Bella choked. "I can…"

Charlie grabbed the girls and parted them. "Alright, Helen. You don't want to send your sister to the ER on her first day in Washington, do you?"

Bella took the moment to really look at her dad and sister. Charlie looked a bit older, a mustache hiding any kind of a smile and only leaving mystery. He looked good, healthy. His dark hair was cut short and professionally, and his clothes looked stiff and pressed. What surprised her the most was the fact that for a serious man, he seemed so laidback.

Helen had definitely gotten taller and her long black hair was now cut short in a playful bob. She looked like she was weighted down with something, an indicator was the bags under her eyes and her encumbered stance.

"Sorry." Helen patted Bella's back. "I just let my excitement get the better of me."

Bella mumbled her Okays and the three were off to baggage claim.

~O~

They left the airport in relative silence. There was a few awkward exchanges every once in a while but they were far and few between. Once they were in Forks Charlie jolted up from his seat. "Stop here."

Helen looked at him from her rear view mirror. "Why?"

"I thought it would be nice to have dinner here."

"I'm super hungry for the food here, dad."

"What did I tell you about sarcasm?" Helen just snorted and stuck her tongue out like an indignant child. "This place has the best food."

"It's the only diner in Forks."

Before Charlie could retort Bella joined the conversation.

"I'm hungry." Both Helen and Charlie looked over to Bella and she hesitated. "I-I could eat."

The diner wasn't anything special but everyone around greeted the Chief of Police and his two daughters with warmth. A few of the older waitresses made it a point to fuss over Bella, something that she didn't really care for. Helen shielded her sister as some of the locals surrounded Charlie and began asking him questions.

Helen guided Bella to an empty booth and pushed her into it, jumping in behind her. "I thought I would save you from the onslaught of the gossipers of Forks. They really are scary."

"You know them pretty well." Bella noted.

"Yeah. I work here."

"Oh." Bella looked up at her sister in surprise. "I thought you would be in College."

"I started taking a few courses but I'm putting it on hold for now because I just got _really_ stressed out."

Bella nodded. "It was nice that you drove your car and not Charlie's cruiser."

Helen decided to ignore the use of her father's first name. "It's not a problem. No one wants to be picked up in a police cruiser."

Bella chuckled. "Right." Both the girls shifted in their seats. "So, has anything changed since I was here last?"

Helen barked out a laugh. "The town? No, not really. I think they revamped the park since your last visit. La Push is nothing short of interesting. I like hanging out with a few of the girls there. Plus, some of the guys are looking pretty cute." The lecherous grin that spread across her face disturbed Bella and she nudged her sister in playfulness.

"That's gross."

"No it's not." Her sister singsonged, swinging her head side-to-side with a beat.

At that moment Charlie walked up to the table looking a little flustered. "Do you girls know what you want?"

Dinner was about as stuffy and rigid as the car ride and the small questions continued. All three felt as though they were walking on thin ice around the other and the tension between the girls was tightening with each breath. Bella and Helen had some unresolved issues and the only thing that could heal those issues was time. Though time was a fleeting thing, it certainly seemed to stand still in teenage years, whether on the cusp or the years after, it always dragged.

Things didn't really improve much once they got home. Helen left to go to a friend's house, leaving her and Charlie alone. Charlie hesitated a little. "So, uh…"

"I'm just going to get settled in."

"Right, right. I'll, uh, I'll be down here watching the game if you need anything." It was another thing that hadn't changed since she was last in the house, Charlie's love for sports. "Your room is still the same, Bels." He pulled her out of her musings.

"Okay, Charlie. Thanks."

"Welcome home, kid."

Bella couldn't help but marvel by the lack of change in her room and laughed at how much of a metaphor it could be when comparing Forks. Nothing was touched, but everything was clean. She let her hand glide across the bed frame as she walked toward her window. When she looked out she caught a glimpse of a squirrel scurrying toward its nest. _'This tree. It's gotten bigger since the last time. Why am I so surprised at that?'_ She took a step back and walked to the desk, and on the desk sat a note.

_**Bella,**_

_** I really hope you feel welcomed in this new chapter of your life. I know that things are more than likely going to be a hard transition, but I hope you know that I will always be around if you need to talk. I know that we aren't the closest family ever but Charlie and I will always watch out for you.**_

_**Remember the moors and know dedication.**_

_**Always,**_

_**Your ever-loving sis**_

_**PS- I owe you a power trip to La Push! **_

Bella clutched the note before placing it in one of her worn books. After a few hours of moving things around enough to satisfy her, Bella crawled into bed. Sleep crept up on her faster than she expected, and so did her dreams.

**Sharp knives surrounded Bella, blood began to seep through pale walls. She could hear the maniacal laughter bouncing around her, chilling her to her core. It became darker and the sounds of cogs, chains, and metal began to clank. Rushing forward she tripped over a pipe. She felt a presence surround her and panic settled in as she tried to get up but soon realized she couldn't move. There was heavy breathing and then she heard it, a scream. **

**They were familiar and unfamiliar all at once. Bella didn't know who they belonged to but she recognized pain and terror when she heard it. **

~O~

_It's only a small start. I plan on having bigger chapters than this little guy right here. I don't plan on having a lot (if any) of the movie/book dialogue in this story. You_ guys _know how it went down, why do I need to remind you? Yup. this chapter was a pretty boring on, for sure. I was more trying to establish the very distant and foreign relationship between Charlie, Helen, and Bella. Chapter two will be out when life dictates it. :) _

_Constructive criticism is my oxygen! _

_Thank you kindly for your time!_


	2. Breakfast Bonds

_Sooo… no real AN in this chapter and that is a plus all around! The only thing I want to address is giving a special thanks to all those that, followed, favorite, and reviewed. It's always exciting to see a notification in my email because I have no social life._

_I own nothing but Helen. All characters recognized belong to Smeyer._

~O~

Bella woke up to sound of a small bird chirping right out her window. She threw off her sheets and got out of bed, stretching when her feet hit the ground. Her first night wasn't as unpleasant as she had initially thought that it would be but Bella couldn't get her mind off that dream. It unsettled her and she couldn't brush off the feeling of foreboding. _'What was it? What did it mean?'_ Her mind raked over the dream. Metallic, rusty, sharp objects… she cursed her lack of knowledge about Forks. _'Maybe I need to ask Helen or Charlie for a tour later. There has got to be a factory or something like that around here.'_

Her mind began to detour to her housemates.

Helen and Charlie both seem to try to make her feel as welcome as possible and that was something that made her remember the fonder memories of Forks. As she got ready her thoughts dwelled on Charlie. He seemed to hold himself together pretty well. The last time she had seen him he played the part of a man still healing. Bella knew that her mother left a pretty big imprint on him but she didn't really see it until later years. Charlie was happy, happier than she even expected him to be. It amazed her how much love a parent could feel for their child. Helen really mended Charlie in a way that kind of baffled her. Finally ready to face the day, Bella made her way down stairs to see her dad making breakfast.

"You cook?" Bella asked, surprised.

Charlie looked over his shoulder and grunted. "Well, yeah. I took some cooking classes and even had some help from the girls at the diner. Helen couldn't survive on TV dinners all her life. I bet she wouldn't have minded, though."

Bella chuckled. "Yeah. I just remember the last time that I was here you destroyed that pot when you tried to make spaghetti."

"That wasn't exactly a golden achievement in my life. After that incident I decided that I needed to change and you know what? I really enjoy cooking." Bella nodded. Charlie flipped the bacon in the pan and checked the pancakes that were browning. "So, how was the first night in you room?"

Bella's nose twitched as the delectable smell reached her nostrils. "It was fine. I was kind of surprised that nothing changed."

"I didn't think it right to change anything. Even if you don't feel like it, Bella, you are still a part of this family." He spared a glance at his youngest daughter. "You mean a lot to me, both of you do. I just wish that I could have had a bigger impact on your life, Bels."

"Well, there is no time like the present, Charlie."

Charlie let out a hollow laugh. "You're right and I hope you hold me to that."

"Where is Helen?"

"She normally works the early shift at the diner and then from there she works a few hours at the grocery store. She keeps pretty busy and I don't get to see her much. I normally just grab a coffee and a bagel, but since you are here I thought it would be nice for the two of us to have breakfast together."

Her eyes glossed over and she blinked. "You really didn't have to go to all the trouble."

Charlie just gave her a warm gaze and Bella couldn't help but feel a little more relaxed about her situation. "It's no trouble, kid. You are not any kind of burden on me and if you need anything, just ask. I told Helen the same thing when she was around your age."

At the mention of her older sister, Bella's thoughts focused to the peculiar behavior of her sister. "What happened to Helen? She seems… different."

"College was hard on her. She won't go into the details with me but she overworked herself and it just caused her to melt down. She's assured me that she'll go back but right now she is happy with working these small jobs." Charlie placed a hefty plate of bacon, pancakes, and fruit in front of her. "Eat up. I know you don't really like eggs so I didn't bother making any."

"Thank you." Bella took a hesitant bite of the pancakes and chewed slowly, a look of concentration adorning her face. She let the flavor seep into her mouth, and couldn't help but marvel at the deliciousness of the plate before her. "This is amazing, dad!"

"Well, I got the recipe from a friend. I'm not just good at grilling anymore." Charlie sat at the table and began eating along with Bella. "So, you got any boyfriends I should know about?"

"No. I'm not really into dating."

That answer, she noted, seemed to appease Charlie a great deal. "Well, that's good. Nothing good can come from boys."

"What about you?" Bella questioned. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"Well, if you ask Helen, I'm married to my work." He took a large bite of pancakes and chewed thoughtfully. "She's always been such a smartass but I think it's gotten worse since she got older." He finished his plate and cleaned up the table. "Do me a favor and never absorb your sister's bad habits." She let out a short laugh and nodded her agreement. "When I get back from work today I have a surprise for you."

"Charlie, I really don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one." He paused. "I, uh, can give you a hint, if you'd like."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Why not."

"Well, it's old and has been around La Push a few times."

Bella squirmed in her seat as only one thing popped up into her mind. "Did- It's not a prostitute, is it?"

Charlie burst into laughter. "No!" He stabilized himself against the counter. "That would be the day, wouldn't it? Forks' Chief of Police… er, never mind. I guess I'll let you marinate, Bels. I've got to get to work." Grabbing his cup of coffee and his lunch, Charlie turned back and smiled at his daughter. "You really have grown up, haven't you?"

"It happens to the best of us."

~O~

Helen fidgeted with her apron as she waited for her order to come up. Today wasn't very busy so she spent most of the day scraping the gum off the bottom of the tables. _'Damn Teenagers.'_ When a customer came through the door she could feel herself stumbling over her feet in excitement. Helen knew that she looked like a bit of a fool when she first waited on the man but it didn't bother her because she had bills to pay and, at the moment, money was everything. When she took his order she couldn't help but notice how attractive the man was. Time seemed to slow as she took his order and waited for the cook to prepare the food. She tapped her foot indicating her impatience as the seconds ticked by like minutes. Deciding that her food wasn't going to be ready in the next 30 seconds, she walked back over to her table. "I do apologize for the wait. Would you like me to refill your water?"

The man gave her a saccharine smile, displaying his beautiful teeth. "No, no. I'm just fine. I consider this a good thing because that means that my food is going to be warm. I really detest cold food." The man eyes her for a moment. "Helen, I'm a little new to the area. Would you mind telling me what's fun to do around here? Where do people our age hang out?"

Helen snorted. "Well, there aren't very many places to hang out around here, most of the people my age just party in disclosed locations around town. You have to know someone on the inside that can give you the skinny on the location."

The man raised a manicured eyebrow and smirked. "Are you one of those people, Helen?"

"Lord, no. Being the daughter of the chief of police kind of has its stigma. Plus, when I was invited to a party my first and last time my dad kind of found out through me, indirectly mind you, and it got busted. My social life kind of took a hit that day and didn't really flourish again until I got to college."

He let out a chuckle and Helen blushed. She had to admit that the man was cute. He had long, curly blonde hair that was tied back and a smile to kill for. He exuded confidence that almost bordered on cockiness but it didn't deter from his overall presence. His dark eyes lured her into a forbidden world that she wanted so much to be a part of. Everything about this man was inviting. "Do you think that you could point me in the direction of someone who may be a bit more well-versed in the social climate around town?"

"I, uh, I think that my friend Molly may be able to help." Helen felt herself sinking into quicksand. Her senses dulled as the man leaned closer to her. She could feel this pressure closing in around her. She gulped, trying hard to remember how to breathe. "Would you like me to give you her number?"

"Oh, Helen, it's like you are reading my mind." Her hands shook as she gripped the paper, the pencil dragging across the paper. Her brow began to sweat and she could feel resistance but she didn't understand why. He smiled when she ripped off the paper and handed it to him. He grabbed the edge and plucked it from her trembling hand. The sound of a bell caught his attention. "I think that my meal is ready but I think I would like it to go, if you please."

"Oh. Yeah, sure." Helen felt like a robot as she went to retrieve the meal and put it in a doggy bag. When she came back with the food the man swiped the bag from her and handed her a twenty.

"Please keep the change." He stalked to the front of the building, looking for a quick exit.

"Wait." He turned around, surprise written across his face. "Um," Helen just couldn't remember why she stopped him until the words just slipped out. "What is your name?"

He tilted his head to the side, as if trying to get a read on the woman before him. He stood there for several seconds and Helen wondered if he was even going to answer at all. "My name is James. Maybe I'll see you around, Helen." He grinned. "I really hope to because I'd love to see what makes you tick."

Helen felt an itching sensation as he made his exit. Sure he was attractive, but so was Ted Bundy and he turned out to be a monster. _'What have I done?'_

She darted to her purse, intent on finding her cell phone and warning her friend but as she made her second step, she felt the world begin to spin. Everything was blurred and fading to black as she lurched forward. Muffled voices and yelps were distorted and drowned out as a voice, dark and dominating, rang in her ears, becoming louder with each quick breathe she took. It hounded her, it hurt her, and it bruised her.

"_**Under the skin and inside you. Forgotten words are never spoken."**_

She drowned in the darkness that offered her release.

~O~

_I was going to write more but I thought it would be nice to end it there. Hey! There is James! I know that James is a Super-Mega-Ultra Hunter (Whatever that may be) but I wanted him to be a bit more to make him a bit more challenging. The next chapter will contain Jacob with a dash of Sam. I'm excited about the next chapter._

_Preview:_

"_**You see, Molly." He gripped her face, digging his nails into her cheek. Molly let out a strangled sob as he applied enough pressure so that she could hear and feel her bones crack. "This is all just a game. You're nothing but cattle to me." That's when the blood flowed like a river and James relished every moment of each heart beating its last.**_


End file.
